


Mayor's Office

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: Nate wants to meet with Mayor McDonough and negotiate on behalf of the Commonwealth's smaller settlements, but MacCready has an alternative idea for a way to show Diamond City they mean business...
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mayor's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun - expect more cocky/carefree MacCready juxtaposed with nervous/well-behaved Nate. I've always loved that combination... anyway, standard disclaimer: this work is part of a series but the series has basically no continuity so feel free to read them in any order. Enjoy!

‘I’m sorry, Mayor McDonough is currently unavailable. Did you have an appointment to see him?’ Geneva asked, though from the open diary in front of her it was obvious she already knew the answer, and was only forcing Nate to admit it.

‘Ah, no, I didn’t,’ he confessed. ‘But I was hoping he could make an exception. I appreciate he’s a busy man, but I won’t take up much of his time, and I was wondering if… given my services to the city already…’

She squinted at him, and then suddenly lit up with recognition. ‘Oh my goodness – you’re him! The vault dweller! I didn’t recognise you. Have you had… a haircut?’

‘Several,’ Nate admitted, relieved.

‘He was worried you didn’t remember him,’ MacCready added, resting an elbow on Nate’s shoulder. ‘You wouldn’t know it, but he’s got quite the ego.’

‘I remember you, though,’ Geneva said shortly, scowling at MacCready.

‘Everybody does, sweetheart,’ MacCready replied, the shine of his smile deflecting her icy stare.

‘Well, in any case,’ she said to Nate, ignoring MacCready. ‘When I said the mayor was unavailable, what I meant of course is that he is currently attending to business down at ground level. I’m positive he could spare a few minutes when he returned, though! In fact, he should be due back in about thirty minutes or so, if you wanted to wait? You’re quite welcome to stay here until then.’

Nate considered it. There wasn’t really much else they could do in that time. ‘Yes. Alright then, we’ll wait.’

‘Ah; I don’t want to wait out here,’ MacCready said, swatting the air with his arm. ‘This is for the paupers, not esteemed guests. Can we wait in the mayor’s office?’

Geneva exchanged a nervous glance with the security officer standing behind her.

‘I promise we won’t break anything,’ Nate said, laying on his own charming smile.

Geneva seemed reassured. ‘Well… I suppose that would be alright. Yes, make yourself at home. As I said, the mayor won’t be too long.’

‘Thank you so much,’ Nate said, and began heading through the large door leading to McDonough’s office.

‘Not “make _yourselves_ at home”?’ MacCready asked with a mocking pout as he walked by Geneva’s desk. She merely tutted.

The door was closed behind them.

‘Jeez,’ said MacCready, strutting around the room curiously. ‘McDonough has quite the setup, huh?’

‘Not really,’ Nate replied, pouring himself a glass of scotch. ‘You want one?’ MacCready nodded. ‘Okay. But yeah, this place isn’t really any bigger than the houses you find down there. Only difference is it’s high up, which makes sense.’

‘Does it?’ MacCready asked, accepting the scotch. ‘Why does he need to be high up?’

Nate frowned. ‘Well, to see everything that’s going on, I guess.’

MacCready ran a finger over the safe next to McDonough’s desk, apparently flirting with the idea of cracking it. ‘Surely if anyone needs to see what’s going on at all times, it’s security. Politicians never need to know until later. Why don’t they switch?’

‘I’ll be honest… you’ve got me there.’

‘You see?’ MacCready raised his eyebrows knowingly. ‘It’s about power – always is.’ He lifted his glass and downed the two fingers of drink. ‘I mean, look what he’s got installed here. I don’t remember this. Covering up the windows? What, he hidin’ something?’

MacCready walked over to the windows and rapped a knuckle against the metal shutters that were covering the view. It was true; Nate didn’t remember them either. They had to be new. ‘Pretty expensive lookin’ set of blinds. Wonder how they’re controlled. I guess everyone’s entitled to their privacy, but that money could so easily have gone somewhere else, ya dig?’

‘That’s kind of why I’m here, remember?’ Nate sighed. ‘Get all the civilised wasteland on the same side. People working together again. Things could be so much better if people shared resources more freely – if the coastal settlements gave their water to the farms, and the farms gave food back – life for everyone would be so much easier. And Diamond City – goddamn…’

MacCready looked up at him, concerned. ‘You okay babe?’

Nate sighed again, frustrated. ‘It’s just… gonna be really difficult, is all. My name pulls a certain amount of weight in this town, but not enough. Not enough to convince McDonough to make the changes I want made, even if it is best for everyone in the long run. The problem is that nobody in this bombed-out hellhole trusts anyone else in it, or is willing to try. I just can’t shake the feeling that we’re wasting our time here.’

‘Hey…’ MacCready said, touching Nate’s arm reassuringly. ‘You’re talking like you’re already beaten. It’ll be okay. If anyone can do it it’s you, and I support you all the way. You’re just… worked up, that’s all. Tense. I can… help you relax.’

Nate could smell the burning scotch on MacCready’s breath, and see that familiar look in his eyes. ‘Are you… you can’t be suggesting…’

MacCready said nothing, merely smiling as he groped Nate’s crotch.

‘But what about...?’ Nate asked, nodding towards the door.

‘Ah, don’t worry about them. They wouldn’t come in here. And McDonough’s not coming back for a while yet, so…’

Nate bit his lip, wondering whether to give in to the growing semi in his pants. But it was already a lost battle. MacCready was just too damn hot. ‘Um, alright. If you think it’ll help.’

MacCready grinned and dropped to the floor. He undid Nate’s pants and slid them past his knees. Gently, he started kissing and running his tongue over Nate’s cock and balls, and when Nate was hard enough, he brought his hand up to gently massage the balls while he fitted the main attraction in his mouth.

‘Oh…’ Nate moaned, already feeling his pent up frustration melt away with every graceful swish of MacCready’s skilful tongue.

As the moments drifted by Nate found himself slipping further and further from total consciousness, losing himself completely in the sensations coming from his nether regions. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, and his hand placed gently on MacCready’s head, playing with his soft hair as he worked. He didn’t notice, then, when the amount of light seeping through his eyelids started steadily rising. He didn’t notice anything at all until the clunk of machinery stirred him from his daze, and upon opening his eyes again he found that the shutters shielding the view of the city below them had been completely raised.

‘Wh… huh? Oh, fuck!’ Nate said, startled, but unable to move away from the window.

‘Mmfnd thbbn,’ MacCready mumbled, his mouth full.

‘What?’ Nate asked, and pulled his cock out of his mouth with a wet pop.

‘I found the button,’ MacCready repeated. ‘Couldn’t resist.’

Daylight was flooding in, highlighting their bodies. Nate felt horrifyingly exposed. He tried to cover himself with one hand, and failing that, with two. ‘But someone will see us!’ he insisted. ‘What were you thinking? We’re right up against the window!’

‘Shh, it’s okay,’ MacCready said soothingly. He took Nate’s hands in his own. ‘See, I had this idea. Maybe this can be part of the plan.’

‘Part of the plan?!’ Nate stammered, panicky. ‘What do you mean, part of the plan?!’

‘If people look up here, what do you think they’re going to see?’

‘Two perverts having sex in someone else’s office?’

‘They’re gonna see two things,’ MacCready explained calmly. ‘One,’ he pointed at himself, ‘they’re gonna see the baddest, meanest, best shot in the Commonwealth. Someone to be afraid of. And two,’ he grinned, moving Nate’s hand into his ruffled hair again. ‘They’re gonna see that I’m your bitch.’

Nate considered it. He nervously looked down into the courtyards below.

‘Imagine how much cred that’ll give ya, huh?’ MacCready continued. ‘If you wanna show this trash heap town you mean business, it’s gonna take more than paintin’ a dumb wall green. This’ll send a message. Trust me babe.’ He winked.

‘I’m not… I’m not sure I can do it. With people seeing. Fuck, are they watching right now?’

MacCready chuckled. ‘I mean, you _say_ you’re nervous… but your dick says somethin’ else.’ He gave the head of Nate’s still-throbbing erection a quick lick, like a dog, leaving an erotic line of saliva connecting it to his mouth. ‘Whaddya say?’

Nate didn’t especially want to share his sex life publicly. But he also didn’t want to paint any more walls green. Moreover, he wanted to come. In or on MacCready. Like, with urgency. So it was a 2-1 victory. Easy choice.

‘Shut up and suck me off,’ he growled, clenching his fist in MacCready’s hair and pulling him back onto his dick again.

Nate had to grip the desk he was leaning back against to keep his knees from buckling, so wild and intense was the blowjob MacCready proceeded to give him. Inhibitions lost, he unfastened his leather chest piece and pulled his shirt over his head and off. ‘Fuck yeah,’ he growled, pulling tightly on his lover’s hair.

After a couple of minutes, when MacCready’s oral prowess had brought Nate dangerously close to climax, he tugged him off his dick and pulled him to his feet. They kissed fiercely, and Nate slapped MacCready on the ass. ‘Clothes off,’ he ordered.

MacCready obliged. Nate pushed him up against the window, and dropped to his knees. He spanked MacCready once more and spread his cheeks to eat his ass with fervent hunger.

‘Oh fu- uh, yeah…’ MacCready moaned, jerking himself off slowly to the sensation. ‘You enjoying the show down there, Diamond City? Haha…’ He flattened himself against the window, his wet dick leaving smears on the glass.

When Nate judged he was ready, he rose and stood close behind his lover. He slapped his dick on MacCready’s ass a couple of times, and then gently pushed his way in.

‘Ah!’ MacCready cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Not wanting to ruin his boyfriend, Nate leaned forward and bit MacCready on the neck, running his hands caringly up his sides, letting him get used to the sensation. Once he was fully inside, he started gently pulling back, and then began to fuck his lover with increasing speed.

‘Ngh… I’m so close already,’ MacCready moaned as Nate slapped repeatedly against his ass. ‘Wait – fuck me on the desk.’

Nate grinned a nasty grin and swiped the various papers, pencils and other clutter from McDonough’s desk. The desk fan clattered to the floor and broke apart. Nate practically threw MacCready onto the desk, who landed on his back with a slam and an excited yelp. He threw his legs in the air and wrapped them around Nate once he’d lined himself up, and they started fucking again with even greater pace than before in this new position.

The desk creaked loudly underneath them as they fucked, and after a few minutes of sweaty passion MacCready declared himself to be close to orgasm again.

‘Ah!’ he finally cried out, biting his lip to try and keep quiet (but failing), and sprayed his orgasm vertically, covering his and Nate’s chests and stomachs, as well as partially the desk and even a little on the window.

‘Fuck,’ Nate growled, the constricting of Nate’s muscles around his cock enough to send him over the edge too, and released his own load powerfully into his lover.

A minute went by, and Nate’s breathing slowed back to normal. MacCready giggled with post-orgasm glee. ‘It’s too bad these windows are soundproofed,’ he said. ‘Otherwise I bet we’d’ve heard a round of applause.’

Nate laughed. He leaned in for a slower, more passionate kiss.

‘You can probably take your dick out of me now, big boy,’ MacCready said coyly.

Getting dressed again was a casual affair. ‘I’ll bet our friend Travis is gonna be runnin’ stories on this for months,’ MacCready joked. ‘You sure you’re not still nervous about it? You look a lot calmer now.’

‘Nah, I just came,’ Nate said unconcernedly. ‘What’s done is done.’

‘I saw Piper down there while I was up against the window,’ MacCready commented. ‘I hope she got some good pictures.’

Nate’s eyes widened with horror.

‘Ha, I’m just kiddin’!’ MacCready laughed, and finished zipping up his pants.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief and smiled again. ‘Thank fuck. Right.’ His smile dropped. ‘Wait, what now?’

MacCready stared. ‘What do you mean, what now?’

‘I mean… what now? I obviously can’t meet with the mayor anymore. But how do I… how do we leave?!’

MacCready tapped his chin. ‘I’ll be honest babe, I never thought that far ahead.’

‘Shit!’ Nate exclaimed. ‘There’s… there’s no way out that doesn’t parade us past a crowd of people that have just watched us have sex.’ His heart rate started to rise again. ‘Oh fuck. Oh shit.’

‘Ah, you worry too much babe,’ MacCready said coolly, replacing his hat and now ready to leave.

‘I never should have listened to you. I should _never_ listen to you.’ A thought struck him. ‘Wait – did you _actually_ think this would be a good way to show the city who’s boss? Or did you just want sex and thought that’d be a good way to convince me?’

‘Could be one, could be the other, could be a little of both,’ MacCready said and grinned. ‘Now come on, we have to do our victory lap down in the city. It’s not a walk of shame if you’re proud.’

‘I don’t know if I can do it,’ Nate said anxiously. ‘The bravado of sex has worn off.’

‘Then I’ll throw a blanket over you until we get to Kathy and John’s,’ MacCready smirked. ‘We’ll get you another new haircut or somethin’ and then apparently no one will recognise you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The chemistry between these two is proving to be a prolific source of inspiration, and it seems for every fic I write I come up with ideas for two more. I guess I'll just keep going until I eventually run out!
> 
> Do let me know what you think & (if you've read more than one) how you're finding the series so far; I love to hear what people thought. I'm also on twitter as @FloatFill if you want to follow me, where I post updates and stuff. Bye for now!


End file.
